Overtime
by whitedove03
Summary: NC17. One Shot John and Natalie are working overtime and need to relieve some tension......


**A/N I don't own these characters blah blah blah. Not getting any money from this story. Yada Yada Yada.**

**

* * *

**

**Overtime NC-17**

Natalie stood in the doorway watching John. He was looking out the window deep in thought. He had been acting commissioner for 2 weeks now and they hadn't had any time to spend together in at least half that long. She missed him.

"John it's after 11. Don't you think you should go home?"

John looked up and saw Natalie staring at him, her expression concerned. He looked her over and noticed that she was wearing that purple tank he liked so much, the one that showed off her breasts. He shifted as his cock started to grow and thicken.

"I still have a couple of things to do here." He told her, trying to tear his gaze away from her chest.

Natalie saw his heated stare and grinned wickedly, suddenly feeling reckless. She stepped into the office and shut the door, locking it. "Do you now?" She said with a salacious grin.

John was hard as a rock, just like that. All it took was a grin and a look from her to make him swell to new levels of hardness. He watched, panting slightly, as Natalie closed the blinds and then moved towards him provocatively, her hips swaying gently. He swiveled in his chair, facing her as she came to a stop just out of his reach. He licked his suddenly dry lips said, "I can think of some one I'd love to 'do' right now.

Natalie smiled again and took a step closer before moving to her knees between his legs. She saw his huge cock straining against the fly of his pants and licked her lips, drawing an involuntary moan from him. She reached up and put her hands on his knees. Slowly she inched her hands closer to his cock, very slowly. "How's this?" she asked, knowing she was driving him crazy.

John hissed at her tortuously slow pace and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his erection and pressing his hips into her hand, hard. He sighed in relief when she began to stroke him through his pants, arching his hips into her hand in time with her strokes.

Natalie stroked him for a minute then stopped. Reaching for his belt she undid it along with his zipper. She licked her lips again as she finally reached for his bulging cock and pulled him out. His ragged breathing halted then sped up as she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. She took in his tip and sucked, hard.

John let out a straggled moan as she sucked him. Tangling his hands in her hair he arched his hips up, putting more of himself in her mouth. He sighed in pleasure as she began to move her head up and down on his throbbing hardness, still sucking him. His hands clenched and unclenched in her hair as she expertly brought him to the brink of orgasm only to back off and pull her head away. He moaned at the loss of her mouth until he saw what she was doing.

Natalie pulled up her shirt and bra so that they were above her breasts as John watched opened mouthed. She was so hot for him that her panties were soaked. She stood up and walked another step closer so that she was standing between his spread legs.

John took one look at her exposed breasts and reached for them. He closed his hands over her bare breasts and squeezed them, gently at first then with more intensity as he got more and more excited by them. When Natalie bent low and captured his lips with hers he took one hand away from her breasts and brought it under her skirt to her center. He moaned as he felt her wetness.

Using his hand he forced her legs a part a bit more and began to stroke her through her sopping panties, loving that she was this wet for him. He knew from previous experience that he could make her cum just from stroke her through her panties but he needed to feel her naked flesh right now. Pushing her panties aside he spread her lips and, using his index finger, stroked her gently.

Natalie moaned against his mouth and pressed down on his hand, needing more contact. His fingers were driving her crazy. When he plunged his finger into her core she tore her mouth away from his and brought it to his neck, moaning in his ear. His fingers started to move. Up and down, deep and hard and she had to bite down on his neck to keep her pleasure driven cries from getting too loud.

Feeling her teeth clamp down on his neck gently and hearing her sounds of passion John knew he needed to be inside her. He removed his hands from her and reached for her skirt. Pushing it up and grasped her panties and pulled them down. As she kicked them off he stood up and came to stand next to her. He pushed her against the desk so that she was facing it. Coming up behind her he reached around and took hold of her breasts. Fondling them for a minute he enjoyed their heavy weight in his hands.

Then unable to wait any more he pushed down on her back, bending her so that she had to lean over the desk and steady herself by placing her palms flat on the top. Then he grabbed her thighs and spread them wide as she stood bent over his desk. Pushing his pants and boxers to the floor he positioned himself and then thrust his pulsing cock deep into her.

Natalie felt him fill her and moaned. Pushing back hard she gasped as his hands came back around and grasped her breasts again, kneading them roughly as he slammed into her. Passion drove her as she arched back into him again and again. She was close. She was gonna cum. Then she did, suddenly John pulled out of her and spun her around. Still racked with pleasure as her orgasm rocked through her body she suddenly found herself flat on her back on John's now cleared off desk

John felt her start to climax and knew he wanted to taste her. As she lay there on his desk he dropped to his knees and put his mouth on her as she came. He licked and sucked, drinking her in and bringing her to another release quickly. As she spasmed and bucked against his mouth he kept his mouth on her, liking up her cum like it was his favorite ice cream. When she was finally finished he rose up, kicked off his pants and underwear, and climbed onto the desk with her. "Right where I have always wanted you." John said as he thrust into her, hard.

Natalie's body was ultra sensitive after her first 2 mind-blowing orgasms and the hard thrust of his cock into her almost triggered a third. Her nails bit into his skin as she raked them up his back and buried them into his sweat-dampened hair. Bringing her legs around his waist and locking her ankles behind him she arched up into him, meeting his hard thrusts with her own.

John thrust into her in abandon, his brain fogged over with the burning need to find his release. Her pussy was hot and tight around his hard cock. The feel of her inner muscles squeezing him, milking him, was enough to make him crazy. He thrust harder, faster and bent to take her nipple into his mouth. He clamped his mouth around it and sucked it into his mouth, working the tight bud with his teeth and tongue. As his balls tightened and drew up he knew it was time, he was going to cum.

Taking his mouth away from her breast he brought it to her lips. Taking them in a savagely passionate kiss, his body began to shutter and shake as he came, moaning loudly into her mouth. His cock pulsed and sputtered inside of her as he shot his cum into her now spasming core.

As John kissed her and found his release Natalie also found hers, for the third time. Her body began to contract around his pulsating cock, milking every last drop from him. After a long moment she came back to reality and realized where they were and what they had just done and Natalie began to giggle. "I love working for you Boss. The overtime is so much more fun now."

John too found the humor in the situation. Even though his body was still buried deep in hers and was still humming from the earth-shattering orgasm he had just had, he began to laugh a little. "You can work overtime for me any time. In fact I demand you work as much overtime as you can get!" he said and then kissed her again.

**The End**


End file.
